Evil Tyrant, Enraged Father
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: The princesses have been rescued, and the Bowser Juniors are down for the count. However, when Bowser and Paper Bowser find their sons in that condition thanks to the trio...They will show them the fury of an enraged parent. Takes place during Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, so beware of spoilers.


A/N: Hello everyone! I hope ya'll are having a great 2016 so far, because I'm just full of fanfic ideas. You know, the Mario series has such potential for a good story but it's not used. The Paper Mario series, excluding Sticker Star along with the Mario and Luigi series is the only ones that care about story, unlike the main games. What a shame... And yes, some of the dialogue is wrong and some of it doesn't show in the game but I wanted it be a little dark.

WARNING: Spoilers ahead for Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam! If you haven't gotten to this part of the game, and don't want it to be ruined then don't read it. Unless you're a sucker for spoilers, then come on and read then. Also, watch out for the incoming feels train which may run you over. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario folks! I'm just a fanfic writer, typing this during my spare time.

* * *

Pain. That's all he was able to feel, it was so bad. Taking in shallow breaths, he could only open one eye as he blearily looked upon his paper counterpart. He didn't look much better than he did, but at least he wasn't covered in a lot of blood and bruises. Oh, dear mercy of the Star Spirits...the prince had never in his young life felt such agony, for every breath he took felt like lava was being poured into his lungs.

His face twisted with pain, he croaked out "B-Buddy.." Feebly reaching a clawed hand out, he struggled to even crawl on over to him. No, he was the heir to the Koopa throne! He would be like his papa, standing strong against the pain that kept him pinned to the floor. The child tried to bite back a whimper as he moved a little bit, feeling like he was going to throw up his lunch. The pain was too great, for the beating that Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario gave him caused him to collapse back onto the ground, his eyes almost rolling in their sockets.

"D-Dad.." Bowser Junior rasped out, his mouth curling into a tiny grin as he heard the lumbering footsteps of the fierce king. His dad would rip those three apart, he just knew it! Coughing, he looked on over and saw the state his friend was in...or tried to, for even the smallest amount of moving caused dark spots to dance in his vision. "Urk!" He choked, everything going out of focus.

Opening the door, Bowser stomped on over to the small group but froze as his foot stepped in liquid. 'What the heck?! Don't tell me a minion had an accident on the floor!' He thought annoyed, looking down. Everything seemed to stop, his eyes going wide as he saw the horrific state of his beaten half to death child.

Rage and hatred filled the King of the Koopas like a volcano, and he embraced the two emotions like they were old friends. Smoke pouring from his nostrils, fire spewed from his mouth as the heroes barely got out of the way in time. Gently picking his son up, he felt Junior's blood run down his hand and arm. It started to pool on his chest, and his breaths came in heavy pants along with his paper counterpart's. The words flew from him, filled with the wrath of every volcano in the world.

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON_?!" Even though his skull pounded with the sound of his heartbeat, he heard the same furious roar from Paper Bowser as he picked his own son up.

" _How could they had done this to my son_?!" He cried out, his teeth bared into a terrifying snarl. His onyx eyes burned with the same emotion as his counterpart's, he was ready to lunge and tear that trio of plumbers apart!

Using the last of his strength, the injured prince rasped out "D-Dad...the b-book..." He didn't have the strength to even point at it, and his father shook his head at him.

"Shh, it's just a stupid garbage book Junior...you don't need that!" He rumbled softly, then his eyes snapped over towards his nemesis once his child fell unconscious. "Mario...if we lose our sons because of you... _there will be nothing left of you, or the other two once we find you! Mark my words! You'll see the true meaning of what pain really is, and we'll enjoy every second of it!"_ After letting those words sink in, he snarled "Kamek! Fire the boosters, NOW!"

* * *

The castle started to rumble and the heroes, along with the princesses, cried out as the castle suddenly flew upwards. The wind started to pick up, Starlow telling them all to form a chain with Mario holding onto her feet. They did so, and the small group was flung away from the enraged fathers due to the sheer force of the wind and the movement of the castle.

The next thing any of them knew, Starlow was hanging onto the castle wall by her teeth. It was a miracle they didn't shatter from her sinking them into the wall so tightly, but she hung on. Kamek shot a orb of magic at her, but she dodged. He kept on shooting orbs of magic, but she kept on dodging all of them. Fed up, he knew a way to make her let go.

"My goodness, you have nice teeth." He said, hiding a smirk when she replied.

"Why thank you, I floss every day." Then her face morphed into a horrified expression once she realized she screwed up. As the gang screamed when they flew away the last thing the Magikoopa heard from the Star Sprite was, "NO! My beautiful teeth are my undoing yet again!"

* * *

Some time later, the gang made it to the castle safely thanks to Paper Mario's quick thinking. What they didn't realize is that the Bowsers were hot on their tails, more than likely out for blood. The group was in the throne room, but the talking was interrupted at the sounds of the Toads, and they were terrified. "What's going on?" Luigi gulped, then he yelped as the castle started to rumble. Mario had an awful feeling about who was doing this.

"This is for giving Junior an owie!" Bowser growled, feeling satisfied as the cannon balls struck the castle without mercy. Paper Bowser's mouth was curled into a smile, showing he was very pleased with the destruction along with his sinister chuckles. Even though their boys were in the hospital wing of the castle, getting the best medical care...he still saw the state his child was in even when he didn't close his eyes. His chest, arm and hand was covered in Junior's dried blood still but he was using that as a reminder. He was going to make those plumbers pay, even if the children survived he wasn't going to let Mario walk away. Not this time.

He may have stopped his plans over and over again, but this time he went too far. And if he thought that Bowser was going to roll over and let him get away with beating his son half to death, he was dead wrong.

Nothing was going to stop him and Paper Bowser from unleashing their wrath, not even if the odds were stacked against them. For they will show them what happens when they face the wrath of a furious parent, and that will be a lesson they won't ever forget. Let them come to Neo Bowser Castle, and get to them.

'We'll be waiting for you, waiting to rip you to pieces!' He thought, with that dark promise waiting to be fulfilled.


End file.
